Pokémon: Amethyst's Attack!
by xturkishdelight
Summary: Read the adventure of Daniel and his friends take on the evil Team Amethyst as they attempt to take over the Hoenn region, also includes Daniel take on the Hoenn league and its super powered Gym Leaders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

Everyday. Everyday that same thing haunts me. I dream about it every night. There I was, crowned champion of the Kanto region. I had just defeated Lance and his team of dragons. The world was at my feet. When suddenly my old rival came walking through the doors. He had just defeated the Elite Four. I was ready for this, I was Champion. We greeted each other without any warmth, despite being best friends this was both of our childhood dream. The T.V. cameras were brought into the room, and we were set to go live in Kanto, as well as elsewhere in the globe. I took a deep breath as our battle begun.

The battle was long. It tired us both mentally and our decision making was deteriorating. We were both down to one Pokémon each. On my side was a Blastoise, and on his side it was an Infernape. Both of these Pokémon were the first we had ever obtained. And now, all this time later we were battling each other, like the first time. Squirtle and Chimchar had now grown up, as had we. We locked eyes, both glaring into each other's souls.

I was confident in our chances. We had the type advantage, and also we had been in this situation before whereas Dylan and his Infernape were inexperienced. Dylan smiled slightly and his expression was wiped of all stress. He seemed like he was reminiscing about the past.

'So here we are again Daniel, huh?,' the red head said calmly. The male was taller than my 6'1" and his hair was styled into casual disarray. He wore a white polo shirt and a pair of black, skinny jeans. The smile on his face reminded me of our first battle. I had won on that faithful day and since then we had both improved so much.

'Seems that way,' I responded in my English accent. I loved my accent; it made me who I was. One of us was minutes away from either retaining the Championship or earning it for the first time. I pondered on what move to use from the wide arsenal that Blastoise possessed. Just as I selected what to use Infernape was already charging towards Blastoise. Dylan had silently communicated to it which move to use.

'Blastoise let's go buddy, use Protect!' I called out quickly to counter Dylan's attack. The Infernape's punch pierced the barrier of Blastoise's Protect and landed in a harsh blow hitting the Shellfish Pokémon square in the jaw. I was bewildered to how this had happened, but I didn't have to wait long to get an answer.

'I knew you'd use Protect when you seen Infernape dashing towards Blastoise, so I told it to you feint. Protect doesn't seem so useful now huh?' he probed. I gritted my teeth, he had me there.

'Infernape Mach Punch!' my rival commanded. I took a deep breath. The Flame Pokémon darted towards Blastoise at an incredible speed but I wasn't worried. Just as the Infernape was within physical attacking distance from Blastoise I knew what to do.

'Aqua Tail, now!' I called out calmly. At exactly the right moment the Blastoise rotated 180º and ploughed its tail into the fire type Pokémon and launched it into the wall with a large crash. Dylan's face was enclosed in a mask of shock. I smirked and knew just how to finish this battle.

'End it now Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!' the Shellfish Pokémon swiftly charged up energy for the attack and released a large amount of high pressure water from its cannons on its back at the Infernape. The blow looked to have finished the Infernape, and I grinned widely. However, we were wrong. The Infernape returned to its feet. It dashed over to Blastoise. The water Pokémon was unable to move due to releasing all its energy on that last move.

'Close Combat!' called my opponent. The Infernape began punching and kicking wildly at Blastoise damaging it to great effect. I couldn't watch as Blastoise was subject to this damage. However I forced myself as I heard Blastoise began to regain his mobility. The water Pokémon began to move again and the Infernape retreated. I knew this was our chance.

'Hydro Pump let's go!' the water Pokémon repeated the process of its last attack but with subtly less power. The attack charged straight at the Infernape and hit directly smashing it into the wall knocking it out.

Or so it seemed. The Infernape used to dig to evade the attack and burrowed out behind Blastoise. Before I could call in warning to my Pokémon the Flame Pokémon attacked Blastoise with a Blast Burn. The hit was critical and Blastoise collapsed to the floor. I begged for it to return to its feet but it had fainted. Less than an hour after becoming Champion I had relinquished my title. I stormed out of the arena and went into hiding immediately after.

I then relocated to Pacifidilog town, not many people recognized me here due to the lack of televisions. Occasionally when I first moved here I heard people talk about the runaway ex Champion of Kanto in a disapproving tone but I tried not let them get to me. I continued to train my Pokémon and captured several new members for the team. I have battled all the locals and they've given me the nicknamed of 'Pacifidilog Gym Leader'. Aha, that sounds good. I might consider the position if they ever do end up building a gym here.

However, one thing has intrigued me over all else. Some nights I see a huge green dragon fly past through the window. Whenever I mention it to the locals I'm told not to talk about it. This dragon is huge! Yet I only see it for a fraction of a second due to the extreme speeds it travels at. I have assured myself that this Pokémon's home is Sky Pillar which is not that far from the town. I have promised myself that I would visit the Pillar before I leave Pacifidilog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;  
Road of Reputational Restoration

With just my Pokémon by my side, I decided that it was time for me to visit the local Sky Pillar. It was located just to the east of the small town, if you could even call it that. I released Blastoise into the heavy current and hopped onto him. The Shellfish Pokémon carried me through the waves and towards our destination. After a short period of time 'surfing' we arrived at the small area of land that Sky Pillar was located on. I hopped off Blastoise and quickly examined the island and there wasn't much there apart from the tower. I looked at Blastoise and he gave me a determined nod, so together we headed into the colossal building.

We trekked through the Pillar and took down many high levelled wild Pokémon. I pondered to myself why they were so powerful, but I dismissed the thought and continued onward. Eventually we arrived at the pinnacle of Sky Pillar. We glanced down and I grimaced at how high we were. I then turned around and began to investigate the roof. Very little could be found and just before I was about to depart, the giant, green dragon descended in front of me. I quickly withdrew my Pokédex from the pouch on my belt and registered the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza disappeared and reappeared in less than a split second. Moments later, Blastoise collapsed. Rayquaza had used Extremespeed!

I recalled Blastoise to his Pokéball and released both my Pidgeot and my Alakazam. The dragon covered itself in purple flames and violently attacked both of my Pokémon in a physical manner. The pair had also fainted. I reabsorbed both of them into their Pokéballs. I only had two Pokémon left and released both of them; a Gengar and a Gyarados. My Gengar was special; it was black in colour instead of purple. I commanded Gyarados to use Dragon Rage; it spewed flames from its mouth and fired them straight at the Rayquaza. However only minimal damage was done. The Gyarados then unleashed a Hydro Pump that was relatively ineffectual. The Rayquaza then responded with a Thunder which obliterated Gyarados' health. I recalled it to its Pokéball and gulped. What had I gotten myself into? Just as the Rayquaza released a blast of fire shaped like a star towards me, Gengar lunged on to me and then everything was gone.

I awoke with a start in unfamiliar surroundings. I bolted upright without though. My surroundings were cramped with lots of machinery and very expensive technology. Moments later a short, stocky man wearing a white lab-coat over a navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He had a broad, pale face which was covered by his short brown hair and beard. Gengar followed closely by his side. He looked relieved that I had awoken.

'Oh, you're finally awake I see,' was the entirety of what the male said. No introductions, no explanations, nothing.

'Who are you? And where am I?' was my response.

'Oh, my apologies. I am Professor Birch, and you're in my lab in Littleroot town.'

'Littleroot?'

'Yes, is there a problem with that?'

'Well- no,' I decided it wouldn't be of any benefit for me to be rude. 'Thanks for keeping me here while I recovered.'

'That's not a problem, however-'he begun.

'What is it?' I exclaimed, what now?

'Well it's your Pokéballs, they're unopenable.'

'What? But you've gotten my Pokémon out right?'

'Well... no. But I'm willing to give you a Pokémon until we can fix your Pokéballs.'

'Really? You'd do that?' I was surprised by the kindness of the professor. However, I was only covering up my frustration that all my partners had been confiscated from me until they could be released from their capsules. That was if they could be released...

'Of course, now follow me. I have two other trainers who will also be receiving a Pokémon from me today.'

I obliged and gingerly made my way back to my feet. However I realised that I was completely fine. I followed the professor through the lab and we made it to near the entrance of the lab. Here stood two trainers who also were to receive a Pokémon. One was a male wearing a turquoise button up shirt and a pair of golden chinos as well as a pair of white, low-top converse on his feet. He also wore a white beanie hat over his relatively average length chestnut brown hair, his eyes matched this colour. He had a one-strapped, black bag slung over his right shoulder. The other was a female, who wore a purple zipped hoodie over a plain grey t-shirt, she also wore a pair of skinny, denim jeans. Her feet were covered by a pair of low-top purple converse. Her golden-blonde hair was mid-back length and was worn down on most occasions, her eyes were a brilliant blue. She too wore a one-strapped backpack, except hers was a white colour with a purple design.

I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror. I seen that I was looking as good as usual, my black mane of hair was styled in its usual messy state. My eyes were a strange colour, they were an astonishing purple. My torso was covered by a thin grey sweatshirt with an image of the outline of Goldenrod city emblazed on it in a black colour. On the lower half of my body I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a high-top pair of white converse. I also wore a belt that had a pouch on the left hand side. This pouch contained my Pokégear, Poképod, Pokédex and Pokéballs.

Anyway, Professor Birch began speaking and I ceased admiring myself in the mirror. His speech was very similar to the one Oak gave when I first began my adventure. The nostalgia pulsed through me like my blood. I smiled as his speech came to an end and he allowed us to choose which Pokémon we wanted. There was a choice of three; Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. I didn't mind which Pokémon I received so I allowed the male and female to choose first. The boy decided that Mudkip was the Pokémon for him. The female then proceeded to select the water type's weakness, and chose the Treecko. I was then left with the Torchic, which I gratefully accepted. The fire type would have been my first choice as in my opinion it had the greatest potential.

After we all selected our Pokémon, we all began to walk around Littleroot town and have a conversation. I learned that the males name was Landon, and that the females name was Jennifer. Landon seemed to have a smugness about him and Jennifer seemed to be a very kind person. When we discussed which one of us had the best Pokémon it ended in a dispute. Landon recommended we have a three way battle. Both Jennifer and I accepted with eagerness to see our new Pokémon battle for the very first time.


End file.
